It all started with a big bang
by BankaiChaos LoD
Summary: Harry potter is actually the child of the gods. While being a demigod he is also the child of two mortals. What will happen with him having these powers?
1. Chapter 1

It All started with a big bang

Summary: Harry potter is actually the child of the gods. While being a demigod he is also the child of two mortals. What will happen with him having these powers?

* * *

Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I am the child of a witch and a wizard and am very powerful. So powerful in fact, that I rival the most powerful mage- dark or otherwise- in over 600 years. My mother's name is Lily and my father's name is James. I have three younger siblings. That is just one side of my life.

On the other side I am the claimed demigod of Poseidon and Athena. I have been going to camp half-blood since I was four years old. I go for half the year. You see, what happened is that, both of… the higher beings (I don't want to insult one by naming god or goddess first) decided that my parents would make a good demi-god child. However, both-being the caring beings they sometimes are- decided to posses the same gender as them mortals. Neither could detect the other's power because they didn't want to be seen- or felt- possessing a mortal.

However, there are a lot of good things in my life. Including, but not limited to, incredible intelligence thanks to my moms and very minor god like powers, thanks to my awesome dads. My wizard dad is from one of the most powerful-politically, magically, and spiritually- families. My god dad is ruler of the ocean. Me, being who I am, got control over all water. My witch mother is a descendant of the great Rowena Ravenclaw child of Ares. She is also a charms master (mistress?) and also very magically powerful.

This is my story.

I lived a happy childhood. Well, I did until about one year, and three months. It was, at that point of time, that the big, bad 'all powerful' moldy shorts decided that the one year old that could beat him hadn't gotten enough dark mage attention. So he decided to fix that. My stupid, _stupid_ mortal parents thought they could trust the most cowardly person in my dad's group of friends from school. They put up a charm around the house to protect those that were inside. They trusted Pettigrew to keep the secret (as the secret keeper) and not tell someone like Voldemort. In other words, as soon as Pettigrew could tell the secret, he went out and told the one they were supposed to be hiding from.

My godly parents found out that their precious child was endanger so went out and protected me… from an unstoppable curse. I became known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. And aren't I just exited!? Not as much as you would think.

One of the most powerful Wizards in England decided to put me with my aunt and uncle. Even though he knew that they would both probably hate me. So, for the next 2 years, and nine months I was kept under a staircase and did most of the chores. 

* * *

**Yo, peeps. This is my newest story. I haven't thought of where to go with my other one. This had suddenly come to me, so... here it is. I hope you all have a good day/night.**

\- BankaiChaos LoD


	2. Chapter 2

I was excited! Today I was finally going to school! I am a little over 4 years old and I was going to school with my cousin Dudley. Of course, I couldn't **show** that I was excited, but still, excited I was.

"Boy! Get up and cook us some breakfast! Dudley is going to get all he can get if he is going to last through the school day." Vernon Dursley yelled at me from the main room. I dutifully got up and dragged myself to the kitchen. I started just throwing stuff into pans, or at least that's how it seemed. There was order to my chaos that was called cooking.

To appear normal I actually got to eat with the all normal and perfect family. It was actually kind of disgusting. I was almost covered in half eaten food. An hour later we arrived at school. Well, I did. A few minutes later the Dursleys did, I had to walk so that it appeared I wasn't with them.

Okay, you probably don't want to hear my first few days of school I will skip to three weeks later.

I had to stay after today. The music teacher wanted to talk to me about taking extra lessons because I was an incredibly fast learner. It was free he said, and not using my talent would be such a waist to the musical world. I told him (after thirty minutes of talking) that I would talk to my guardians about it.

It took me another 15 minutes to get to the Dursleys. I never considered it my home. By the time I got there the house was in ruins. A creature of some sort was rampaging through the house.

"Where is he? Where is the half-blood that lives here? Bring me my food! I needs it! I needs it!"

I was freaked out. I didn't know what to do here. All of a sudden a woman appeared out of thin air. One second I was by myself and the next… BOOM! Well, 'pop' really but still. She tossed me a rock she picked up randomly.

"Say 'portus' and that will take to our home. The home of all our kind. You will learn how to survive there."

"But-"

"But, _nothing_. Go _now_ I won't be able to protect you when it gets out here! GO!"

Out of instinct I said 'portus' and then I was out of there. Just gone, replaced with a spinning sensation. 'That was weird' I thought 'I go from ' _don't get a female angry at you'_ to ' _you are in a seemingly never ending cyclone'_ is definitely not something I ever want to do again.' I land suddenly on my chest.

"Ah, Mister Potter, glad to see you here. We are at Half-blood hill. A place for all demigods to train and be safe and happy at. And what are you still doing on the ground there? It is not a place for sane people to be."

"Well, sir, I'm not entirely sure I still _am_ sane. But, you are right. I should get off the floor, shouldn't I?" with that Harry picked himself off the ground. "What a weird day. This isn't the norm for umm _our kind_ is it? Otherwise I may have to leave a bit early."


	3. Chapter 3

It took me three weeks to fully get used to Camp. The only reason it took that long is because No one could understand why I wasn't ADHD or dyslexic. As it turns out there were a lot of things we got fixed. We were able to do that because I have the coolest ability of visiting the gods while dreaming. So, I and rest and get work done, at the same time! First I went to Hades, something about a soul being stuck in the scar on (in?) my forehead. Next I went to Lady Hecate; I got the blocks off my magic and got a book to train. Because of this I also got a bunch of other awesome abilities as well. I was a metamorphic of some kind. I can look like _anyone_! I had like four mouths or something like that. There was aerial, parcel, and some things else. It meant I can talk to canine, kitties, snakes (which are **totally** wicked) and birds. While all that may not _seem_ very fun, it made pranks _soooooo_ much easier.

I was claimed when I was five. It was during a capture the flag game. I had to guard, to make sure no one passed the river with the flag. The other team was going to cross with ours soon and- as it was my first time actually participating- I wanted to prove that I _was_ helpful. So I thought about the easiest way to stop them. I couldn't do much magic yet, since I was told only to _do_ the first three pages, so the next easiest way. Freeze them. The water acted to my will, it spiked out and trapped them . Then froze. It actually looked really cool.

I was then claimed by _**both**_ Poseidon and Athena. Everyone started to just go insane! People were going on about how _Poseidon_ and _Athena_ was together and about me being a god and on and on and on. Immediately after that the two… higher beings appeared in front of me and stared arguing.

"He is _my_ child. Thank you very much! No child of yours would ever really use their brain." Shouted a very angry Athena, trying to get her point across

"Obviously you aren't using _your_ brain right now, missy. He just controlled the water-my element- to do his bidding. And at least _my_ children don't think that they are the best!" the lord of the sea shouted by, just as angry.

"Well, if you stopped and _thought_ for a moment, then you would realize he is the child of a wizard, James Potter, one of the most powerful men in magical Britain. And don't call me 'Missy' ever again!"

"No, if you ever check, he was born from one _Lily_ Potter. And I know it wasn't you because you were in your council seat when I left and… went to Lily."

"Well, she couldn't have gotten prego _twice_ and I saw James… Oh no! You possessed him, didn't you! Oh. My. God! I technically had _sex_ with _you_. Of all people, it _had_ to be _you_!"

"You know on the other hand of that, you possessed _her_. So this is **more** your fault, than mine, _Girly_." He shot back with a smirk."

Harry, while all this was going on, was getting progressively more and more annoyed. He couldn't believe they were fighting over him like some… some _toy_!

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE BOTH _SUPPOSED_ TO BE BETTER THAN THIS, REALLY? FIGHTING OVER YOUR POSSIBLY CHILD LIKE HE IS AN _ITEM_. I CAN'T BELIEVE EITHER OF YOU! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU ARE DOING IT _IN PUBLIC!_ " Harry had had enough. They were bickering like children. Honestly.

Now, Harry wasn't someone quick to anger. After he _was angry_ though most people wanted to stay away from him, he was much like the sea, in that aspect.

"Now that we are all calmed down" Harry said a minute later managing to put his anger under wraps, for now. "We can have an actual conversation. Like rational people. Is one, or both, of you saying that I am literally the child of four people? And if so how does that work? One last thing, while on the subject. How are Babies made? I've always been curious about that." Harry said all of that with a childlike innocence, making it all that much worse.

"Well uh, you see, Harry…" Athena tried hard to make up a believable story, without trying to explain sex to a _five_ _year old_.

"We'll explain it when you're older. On your fifteenth birthday." Poseidon said quickly.


End file.
